Who would've known?
by Icantfigureoutacooluserame
Summary: Clary Fray is mesmerized, but this time it isn't Jace. Its Alec Lightwood. Read for full summary!


**A/N: Hello, readers! I hope you enjoy this story, considering it **_is _**my first one *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* **

**Warnings: Possible lemon, it depends on what the readers would prefer. If there is any graphic content, I'll warn you ahead of time.**

**Summary: Clary Fray is mesmerized by a certain someone, but this time, it isn't Jace Wayland. It's Alexander Gideon Lightwood, more frequently known as Alec. After the night of the party at Magnus Bane's house, she can't get him out of her head. The problem is, he's gay. So when Clary decides to strike up a deal with a certain warlock and get a potion to make Alec's sexuality change, will he fall for Clary? What about Jace?**

…**What happens when Alec figures it out?**

Clary POV

The short redheaded girl sucked in a breath, nearly choking on the musky smell of burnt cinnamon. Though now it didn't particularly mean cinnamon to her anymore; the smell meant magic.

The smell meant Magnus Bane. The glittery freewheeling bisexual High Warlock of Brooklyn.

She rubbed her nose once before swallowing thickly and rapping her knuckles against the door. Her green eyes were unfocused and darting back and forth, on high alert that someone could have followed her, that someone could stop what she's doing.

Hell, _she_ couldn't even stop what she was doing…

Clary jumped a little when a thick, clear, voice yelled through some sort of device.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?"

She swallowed again, scrunching up her nose a little when she felt the after taste of coffee in the back of her mouth. Though, she didn't regret getting a cup on the way here. As pathetic as it was to say, it boosted her confidence a little bit.

Or perhaps it was just the caffeine…

Magnus' voice repeated his proclamation again, and this time she rolled her eyes.

"It's Clary. Your friend Clary," said the person in question, putting a little emphasis on the word friend. Maybe it would increase her odds of getting what she wanted, though she highly doubted it. Her chances were slim enough already.

She was starting to get a little impatient when the warlock suddenly opened the door and stood there in striped pants and a scarf, glitter adorning his spiky hair and eyeliner accenting his yellow green eyes.

"What do you want?" Said Magnus, raising a perfect eyebrow. His eyes curiously darted behind her to see if anyone else was with the redhead, but surprisingly, she was alone. He looked back at her.

"I need something, and you'll probably say no but-"

"Clary I know teenagers get very sexually frustrated but your mother would be furious with me and you should wait until you're married, though I am flattered." Clary's mouth fell open and she didn't register he was closing the door until the last minute and she slipped her foot in.

"That's not what I wanted."

(Time Skip)

Clary was now situated on a sparkly plush loveseat, which she did not like at all. She never was much for sparkly things and this was most definitely in the category of 'sparkly.'

Magnus had his long legs spread out in front of him, and his cat, Chairman Meow, had crawled onto his lap some time ago.

"So what is it you're getting all flustered about, Clare-bear?"

At that old nickname, Clary gave him a look that was obviously not pleased but Magnus just happily smirked. "Well get on with it."

"So… er…" Clary didn't know how she wanted to ask the question. She had no plan at all and to be honest it was that one last look _he _gave her before stalking away to the training room. That was the only reason she suddenly had a want to hold him, no, a _need _to hold him and hug him. Her hands itched to get a pencil and try and draw his beautiful eyes, swirling with shades of the same color…

_Focus, Clary. _Looking at Magnus again, she decided her approach would be a slow one.

"Magnus, is there, by any chance, a spell or potion that could permanently change one's sexuality?"

This time both of the warlocks eyebrows raised, looking at Clary again. She quickly interrupted him, "It's not for me…"

"Then who is it for?"

"…Alec Lightwood." His name slipped like satin on her tongue. She wished she could say it over again.

At his name Magnus sat up. _Uh oh, _Clary thought, _here comes the hard part._

Instead of saying anything, Magnus seemed to be thinking it through. After what felt like forever, though it was only a few minutes he said, "Clary, yes, there is a spell for that. But, it has certain… rules, one might say."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Clary inquired, momently baffled by her luck as both of her eyebrows raised.

"No. Besides, I'm enough involved with shadowhunters already, I don't need to devote everything else to them." He said, while looking at Clary. She nodded, understanding. "Now, on with the rules. The spell will only be permanent if the one whom it was cast upon falls in love, really, truly in love, with the one who requested it. Since I doubt you'd be able to drag him here, I can still give you a potion. You need to put it in his drink somehow and make sure he drinks all of it, otherwise the poor things would be confused."

He paused, letting her process most of it in her head before continuing. "But, Clary, if he found out what you did he would be very angry, and though you are a beautiful young lady, I doubt you're the type to really make the first moves. Considering his personality you would probably have to chase him first."

Clary weighed her options. After a couple more tense minutes of contemplating it, she nodded. "And how much will this cost?"

More silence, and then, "Just don't break his heart and you have yourself a deal."

She looked him right in the eye and said, in the most monotone of voices, "I swear by the Angel I won't…." Pausing, she gulped and finished her sentence, "If anything, he'll break mine."

**A/N: Soooo, what do ya think? I know its short right now but I'll try and update soon. Please Please Please review!**


End file.
